


Just Kidding

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: "Peter and I will leave you two lovebirds alone to finish your date," James said with a wink.Sirius nearly dropped his Butterbeer and he heard Remus gasp. "Wait—youknow?"James’s eyes slowly widened as he sat up straighter in his chair. "I knowwhat?Sirius, I was joking."Shoot."Ah—ha-ha—so was I!"





	Just Kidding

As he sat with Remus in the Three Broomsticks, attempting to drink his Butterbeer through his laughter, Sirius lost track of the rest of the world. It was just him and Remus, and he couldn’t be happier.

But as far as the rest of the world was concerned, there _was_ no him and Remus. When they had started seeing each other two months and eight days ago, they had both agreed not to tell anyone—including James and Peter. They’d tell their friends eventually, of course—they just wanted to wait until they were ready. Luckily for them, James and Peter were used to Sirius and Remus spending time on their own, so splitting off from them at Hogsmeade for a few secret dates didn’t raise any questions.

Unfortunately, Sirius remembered when he caught sight of James waving at him from the doorway of the pub, the secret nature of their dates also meant that their friends could interrupt at any moment—and he was powerless to stop them.

“Hello there, gentlemen,” James said, slinging an arm around Sirius’s shoulders as Peter dragged two more chairs over to the table that was most definitely not built to seat four. “Are you enjoying your drinks?”

Sirius looked over at Remus apologetically, but Remus just smiled and shrugged. “We _were_ enjoying our drinks,” Sirius said, “until you showed up and ruined the atmosphere with your insufferable presence.”

“Ah, Padfoot, you’re too kind,” James said, ruffling Sirius’s hair. “But, I suppose if you’re really so annoyed, Peter and I could leave you two lovebirds alone to finish your date,” he said with a wink.

Sirius nearly dropped his Butterbeer and he heard Remus gasp. “Wait—you _know_?” he whispered. 

James’s eyes slowly widened as he sat up straighter in his chair. “I know _what_? Sirius, I was joking.”

_Shit_. “Ah—ha-ha—so was I!” Sirius tried his best to sound convincing, but based on the way Remus was now rubbing his temples he doubted that he had been successful.

The four of them sat in silence as James and Peter looked back and forth between Sirius and Remus. Sirius took another swig of his Butterbeer in the hopes that it would cool down the warmth on his face—and give him enough time to think of a way to fix this. But after chugging down three more gulps he was still drawing a blank.

He risked a glance toward Remus, who appeared to be in just as bad of shape as he was. Remus’s hands were tangled in his hair, and every few seconds he opened his mouth slightly as if he was about to speak, but no words came out.

“So,” a quiet voice began from the other side of the table, and they all turned to look at Peter. “You _are_ on a date?”

“Well—um—we’re just—”

“Yes, we are,” Remus said, cutting off Sirius’s frantic rambling. “And when you’re through gawking at us, we’d appreciate it if we could _finish_ our date.”

James and Peter looked toward Sirius for confirmation, their eyes still wider than ever. Sirius shifted under their gaze, worrying about what their silence meant. “Well, you heard the man—bugger off,” he said.

Peter looked as though he was about to stand up when James stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “No,” James said.

_‘No?’_ What did he mean, ‘no?’ More than anything, Sirius wanted to hold Remus’s hand for support, but he couldn’t when he still didn’t know what James and Peter thought of all this.

“We’re not leaving,” James continued, his face unreadable. “Did you really think you could drop this on us, then kick us out without telling us _everything_?”

“Um—”

“Who asked who out?” James asked, slamming his hands on the table. “How long were you pining after each other?” He rose from his chair and leaned forward. “And _when_ were you planning on _telling_ us?”

“Shh!” Sirius said, pulling James back down before he could make even more of a scene. “Keep it down, mate.”

“ _Were_ you planning on telling us?” Peter asked much more quietly than James.

“Of course we were,” Remus said. “We just wanted some time to figure this out for ourselves first.”

“Sure,” James huffed, evidently still bothered about being kept in the dark. He drummed his fingers on the table. “So are either of you going to answer my questions, or are you still keeping secrets?”

“Come on, Prongs,” Sirius sighed. “We’ll answer your bloody questions later—you know, after we’ve finished our _date_.” If James didn’t take the hint this time, Sirius would have to physically throw him from the pub.

Looking between Sirius and Remus one more time, James sighed and stood up. “Fine. But you’re not getting out of this conversation tonight.” He turned to go, then paused once more. “In case I didn’t make it clear, I _am_ happy for you two—I’m just surprised, is all. And Pete and I won’t tell anyone else, promise.”

Peter nodded in agreement as he stood up.

“Have fun, you two,” James said as he patted them both on the shoulder. “I can’t believe our best friends are really on their first date.”

Sirius and Remus shared an uncomfortable look.

“Wait, this _isn’t_ your first—”

With Sirius covering James’s mouth and Remus holding James’s arm, they guided their much-too-loud friend to the exit. James could yell at them later for hiding their relationship for so long—right now they had a date to finish, and they weren’t going to let anyone stand in their way.


End file.
